Poppyrazzi
Poppyrazzi is a single-use plant that can be found in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She has been recently introduced to international stores as a premium gem plant and can be bought for 200 gems at most. On different seasons however, she can be discounted to a lower price like 150 gems or possibly less, depending on the circumstance. It can temporarily stun zombies in a 5x5 area for 15 seconds. The zombies that have been stunned are dazed, and dazed zombies are slowed for another 20 seconds. Dazed zombies also have a 30% to switch lanes, or a 15% chance to walk the opposite direction they came from. Garguantars are stunned for a longer period of time, though, with their stun-time increased by an extra five seconds, however, the daze-rate time is subdued to a meager 10 seconds, with the likeliness of walking off the lawn or switching is slightly lessened, decreased to a 5% rate of walking off-screen, and only a 15% chance to switch lanes. Machinated zombies like the Robo-cone Zombie, and the Mecha-Football Zombie from the Far-Future immune, however, to the Poppyrazzi. Not only that, plants that are in the range of Poppyrazzi are prone to being blinded by the flash when Poppyrazzi goes off, leaving them dazed as well for 10 seconds. Stunned plants are effectively disabled in the for the meantime they are stunned, so their purpose is briefly cut. For example, if defensive-plants like the Wall-nut got stunned, they would be ignored by zombies that are not affected by flash. Origins Poppyrazzi is based on the Poppy, a flowering plant in the subfamily Papaveroideae of the family Papaveraceae. Poppies are herbaceous plants, often grown for their colourful flowers. The plant also originates from the almanac entry of the Twin Sunflower, as Poppyrazzi is briefly mentioned 'swarming' the dual-headed sunflower, leaving the aforementioned flower unable to travel, therefore suggesting that there may be a crowd or field of these poppies. Poppyrazzi is also the play on words 'Poppy', and the paparazzi. Upgrades Plant Food Effect When given plant food, Poppyrazzi will audibly sharpen their lens, and their flash is put on the brightest setting. The next time a zombie approaches the plant, the entire lawn will be flashed, and all zombies on-screen are left stunned for 30 seconds, and slowed for 15 seconds, and the chance to walk the opposite direction is tripled, while the option to switch lanes is only doubled. Meanwhile, plants that are stunned have a shorter stun-time, but a longer daze period. (10 seconds, but slowed for 20 seconds) Contain-mint effect When boosted with Contain-mint, the stun effect of Poppyrazzi would last twice as long, and the chance of zombies switching lanes or going the opposite direction is doubled as long as the Contain-mint is in effect. While Contain-mint is on the lawn, the poppy's flash leave plants unaffected. The plant food stun duration is increased by 10 seconds, and the daze period for the plants is decreased by 5 seconds. Level Upgrades Almanac Entry Poppyrazi stuns nearby zombies and leaves them dazed, making them prone to walk the opposite way|box title = Poppyrazzi|width = 15|icon = Poppyrazzi4|type = png|description = She gets all up in a twist interviewing others for her Daily Garden issues. Most of the time she'll make stuff up just to make the stories she get from her interviewees more interesting and intriguing. Poppyrazzi laughs at the fact they fall for it.|position = 16}} Strategies Compared to both Stallia and Stunion, Poppyrazzi can effectively stun and stall zombies if used correctly, with it's major advantage consisting of it's wide range and decent stun-and-daze rate, combined with it's inconspicuous ability to daze the zombies enough that they would either walk away from the house or switch lanes (it's usefulness is entirely situational should it come to that percentage). But, with it's very slow recharge and it's increased sun-cost, will somewhat reduce it's effectiveness as it's availability to be planted sooner during a wave of flooding zombies, though the Imitater would be able to counter the poppy's slow recharge rate. Considering it's large area-of-effect, in theory would be useful in controlling crowds of both weak and strong zombies with it's stun-effect, allowing other offensive, crowd-controlling plants like the Winter-Melon to take care of the weaker zombies, and do serious damage to the stronger zombies. Poppyrazzi is also concurrently ideal with Garguantars as they are stunned for longer than a regular zombie, despite the short daze time. It would also also be useful in dealing with dangerous zombies like the Chicken Wrangler and the Weasel Hoarder, as the chickens and weasels would remain stunned after being dropped. Jester Zombies are also affected, as they can be stopped mid-spin when the flash goes of. However, Poppyrazzi's flash won't affect most of the inhabitants of the Far-Future, as the machinated zombies of the future have technology that is immune to even the most brightest of flashes, but for some reason they aren't immune to Poppyrazzi's plant food attack. However, as useful as the plant is, the poppy is also a double-edged sword, concerning the fact that it may also stun your plants if they are in the vicinity of the len-flashing flower, although with a shorter sun-and-daze rate when compared to the zombies, left vulnerable to zombies that are not affected. But, in endangered levels called Save Our Seeds, however, is where it shines as it allows you to not only stun the plants, but give them a brief moment of invincibility while they're stunned, as stunned plants are ignored like the sheep spells from the Wizard Zombie, and the thrown pet octopuses by the Octo Zombie. It can also be used to divert zombies from lanes, as it is one of the two side-effects that the poppy's flash can offer you, but that usefulness is entirely debatable and situational as zombies from other lanes can move to the lane of the endangered plant, so you're most likely better off throwing Wall-nut in front of it. Poppyrazzi can also be of use in the Last Stand levels, as it's strong stun-time will effectively stop small waves of zombies at once, allowing you ample time time to reduce their weaker units with crowd-controlling plants. However, it is slightly costly considering the sun cost and the limited sun you are given. Trivia * This plant is based on the almanac entry of Twin Sunflower, where it is mentioned that Twin Sunflower was having apparent trouble with the Poppyrazzi, who has been described to be swarming the dual-headed flower. * Poppyrazzi is a word play on Poppy and the paparazzi. * If Poppyrazzi was planted first, followed immediately with an instant-use plant, you can briefly stun the instant-use plant. * This is GlaceGlacierDude's second plant. Gallery *This is the gallery for Poppyrazzi. New IMG 7564.png|HD Poppyrazzi IMG_7573.PNG|Poppyrazzi seed packet with cost PoppyrazziSeedP1.png|Poppyrazzi Seed Packet without cost IMG_7574.PNG|Imitater seed packet with cost ImitatePoppy2.PNG|Imitate seed packet without cost IMG_7571.PNG|Poppyrazzi on the lawn IMG_7572.PNG|Poppyrazzi on the lawn (at night) Old Poppyrazzi.png|Old version of Poppyrazzi Category:Plants Category:Short-ranged plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants that slow down zombies